Hermanos
by eniid cullen
Summary: Serie de drabbles sobre pensamientos de Damon Salvatore. ¿Cómo ve a su hermano? ¿qué cosas pasaron juntos? ¿cómo solía verlo en un tiempo pasado? ¿por qué las cosas fueron cambiando entre ellos?.
1. Complicidad

* * *

_**"La felicidad de la amistad se llama complicidad."**_

**Complicidad**

Siempre supe aprovechar mis ventajas como hermano mayor, especialmente en los momentos en que podía hacer las cosas sin mover un dedo gracias a que tú las hacias por mi. Tú siempre estuviste a mis disposición, durante una época siempre hiciste lo que yo quise, como aquellos pequeños hermanos que sienten gratitud al saber que hacen bien el pequeño trabajo que su hermano mayor le ordenó hacer.

La mayoría de las veces eras fácil de persuadir, y admito que gracias a eso durante aquellas lejanas y casi borrosas épocas vivimos grandes aventuras. En nuestros corazones no había diferencias, y nuestras mentes trabajaban juntas para idear planes que nos llevarían a conseguir lo que queríamos.

Como aquella vez que logramos sacar de sus casillas a la cocinera y terminó renunciando. Nuestro premio por aquello fue quedarnos con la cocina y todas sus delicias por un día entero, dado que nuestro padre se enteró de aquella renuncia al otro día.

Pero claro... las cosas cambiaron, y aquellos juegos de niños ya no nos corresponden. Hemos crecido y tenemos que comportarnos como tal. Esta vez sí que nuestros corazones y nuestras mentes se encuentran demasiado distantes como para poder ser cómplices en alguna extraña estrategia una vez más.

**_Damon Salvatore_**


	2. Lecciones

**"La única ventaja de jugar con fuego es que uno aprende a no quemarse" -Oscar Wilde-**

**Lecciones**

Tengo mis propios juicios sobre lo que se dice "una lección bien aprendida", hay lecciones y lecciones, y de ellas podemos tomar o dejar aquel mensaje que encontramos al final de cada una. Por mi parte siempre tomé lo que fue conveniente, siempre supe qué camino era el que debía tomar. Fui fuerte e inteligente a la hora de elegir, algo que no puedo decir de ti.

Nuestros caminos comenzaron a separarse, casi sin darnos cuenta, aunque las diferencias se notaban en grande, todo fue silencioso y lento, como si no nos importara... ¿Ahora nos importa? ¿qué tan malo podría ser llevarte mal con tu hermano durante toda tu eternidad?.

Quizás era como tenían que resultar las cosas, quizás se deba a aquel mito de "el más fuerte se comió al más debil". Sé que soy el más fuerte, pero ¿eres tú, hermanito, eres el más débil? ¿eres aquel que tendrá que terminar su vida por obra de mis propias manos?.

Si me pongo a pensar en todas las veces que nos enfrentamos puedo llegar a la conclusión de que mi tabla de puntos se encuentra algo más elevada que la tuya, aunque admito que casi me alcanzas. Pero repito, "casi", eso no quiere decir que lo hayas hecho, o que estés a punto de hacerlo, de hecho no creo que algún día lo hagas. Estoy seguro que se debe a la diferencia de temperamentos, siempre fui más constante que tú, nunca me importó qué consecuencias pueda traer aquello, si lo deseaba, lo tendría. Tú siempre te planteaste demasiado las cosas.

Recuerdo cuando éramos pequeños y tú te negabas a pasar la mano por encima de una vela encendida. Podía ver la duda en tus ojos, y cierto temor, aunque era un temor extraño, como si temieses más por mi que por tí, no parabas de repetir _"no hagas eso Damon, podrías quemarte"_. Pero yo nunca te escuché y quizás ésa haya sido una de mis grandes ventajas. Buscar aprendizaje de mis propias lecciones así se trate de tener que jugar con fuego.

**Damon Salvatore.**


	3. Héroe y Villano

_"Los villanos muchas veces necesitan de los héroes para poder existir"._

**Héroe y Villano**.

Tú siempre seguiste las normas, mientras que yo buscaba la manera de romper las reglas. Tu perfecta moral por momentos me resultaba enfermiza, porque siempre de cualquier forma tú lograbas resultar el niño del que todos debíamos aprender, el que hacia todas las cosas bien, el responsable, el consciente, el que pensaba en las consecuencias antes de llevar a cabo los actos, el que luchaba en contra de lo _malo..._ el héroe.

Yo, el hermano mayor, el rebelde, el que no quería escuchar consejos, porque le importaba un bledo lo que los demás opinen, el que se escapaba en medio de la noche, dejando la cama vacía para vagar por el bosque del que se suponía teníamos que alejarnos, el que se divertía haciendo lo _prohibido_, el que a veces hacía llorar a su hermano pequeño, y con intención, porque le divertía ver la forma en que lloraba por nada... El que te enseñó a maldecir con las palabras más hirientes y ofensivas, el que te enseñó a concentrarte para descubrir el punto débil de un enemigo en medio de cualquier enfrentamiento, el que te enseñó lo que es el odio, la ira, el rencor, el dolor... Ése soy yo, el villano.

Ambos papeles nos eligieron, ambos aceptamos los roles con orgullo y a través del tiempo fuimos adaptandonos a ellos, identificandonos con ellos como si hubiesemos nacido para eso y sólo para eso, sabiendo que aquella marca la llevaríamos por toda la eternidad.

Estaré esperando un enfrentamiento, cara a cara, héroe y villano. Esperando que pongas en práctica todo lo que una vez te enseñé, queriendo sentirme orgulloso al final de la pelea, teniendo la certeza de que he sido un buen maestro para ti.

_**Damon Salvatore**_


	4. Compartir

_"Más se unen los hombres para compartir un mismo odio que un mismo amor."_

**Compartir.**

Puedo recitar una y otra vez durante horas la lista de las cosas que nos hacen diferentes, quizás porque las diferencias son lo que nos hace únicos, y con ellas puedo decir _"no soy igual a ti"_, o tú puedes seguir dándote el gusto de decir que jamás seerás como yo.

Pero si me pongo a pensar en las cosas que compartirmos... Eso sí que se me es dificil de encontrar.

Podría decirse que en ciertos razgos físicos, aunque éso es lo que dicen lo demás, yo siempre tuve la sensación de que los mejores genes fueron a parar a mis hermosas manos. Me parecería injusto para mi decir que somos iguales en ése aspecto cuando yo siempre tuve más... No, definitivamente es algo en lo que no podemos compararnos.

¡Ya sé!, el mismo gusto a la hora de elegir mujeres. Sí, ahí tienes una cosa en común, increible ¿no?. Aunque tú siempre te empeñaste en lograr enamorarte demasiado rápido. Qué tremenda idiotez la tuya, hermano, jamás comprendí éso de que las personas creen que han encontrado a su "alma gemela", de hecho me molesta que la humanidad siempre intente encontrarle un término para cada cosa de la vida, y para mi las almas gemelas son sólo un mito creados bajo la necesidad del hombre para convencerse de que nunca están solos en este mundo y ése pensamiento mío quizás nos siga alejando y marcando aún más diferencias entre nosotros, entonces nuestros gustos por las mujeres no es la mejor opción a elegir.

Oh sí, ya sé la respuesta... Tú puedes alimentarte de mugrosos conejos, y yo de hermosas jóvenes, pero por el resto de nuestra eternidad el mismo líquido correrá por nuestras venas, porque el hecho de compartir la misma sangre es lo único con lo que el tiempo no puede acabar, haciéndonos hermanos siempre, dónde y cuándo sea.

_**Damon Salvatore**_

* * *

_**Tiempo sin aparecerme por acá, pido disculpas por haber dejado ésto en suspenso, últimamente me cuesta mucho escribir, no sé por qué y éste cap me costó un montón, porque sentía que no captaba lo que había estado captando hasta el momento... Gracias a todas por los reviews *-* me hacen feliz y me dan un pequeño gran empujón para no abandonar la cuenta. Estaré subiendo el último drabble en éstos días, lo prometo. **_

_**Mil gracias otra vez... see ya!**_


End file.
